Percy Jacksons love life
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: This is a collection of individual stories of Percy hooking up with goddesses in a school environment (if they were all mortal). I intend to create stories for as many goddesses as I can (even if they are minors) and maybe even a few demi goddesses. But I am partly writing this to practice writing more "adult scenes" so please leave constructive criticism.
1. Athena 1

Perseus Jackson's life sucked. And not just the normal nineteen year old sucks, with the freshmen years of University, the ADHD, and the dyslexia. But His girlfriend Annabeth dumped him for getting into too many fight and "not taking life seriously." And he had signed up for two years of architecture just to be with her, but now they weren't going to the same school and he was well and truly fucked. He didn't even care about architecture for goodness sake!

But let's put a cherry on top seeing as Percy was late for the first of many torture sessions p.s. it was raining... hard. He practically kicked down the doors to the main school building. He dashed down the corridors searching each door for the label "Architecture." He found it, THANK THE GODS!

He burst through the doors way too dramatically. He stood there panting and socked through to his skin. He glanced around and realised just how dramatic his entry had been. The guys were staring at him in shock and a little envy of the muscles that his socked clothes emphasised. And girls looked at him with the same level of shock, but instead of envy they looked with slight embarrassment (and in some cases lust). Percy took a moment to regain his posture and hopefully some of his dignity.

That's when he saw her. Her hair was a gold that dimmed the sun. Her immaculate skin, with a perfect tan that was neither dominating nor unnoticeable. And her eyes, gods those were terrifying. They were a stormy grey that hid her emotions behind dark clouds. She looked like _her..._... he hated the blond already.

"Name?" the blond beauty enquired, interrupting his train of thought.

"Percy Jackson." well he wasn't going to introduce himself as Perseus, now was he.

"Perseus Jackson, you are fifteen minutes late. Go sit down, copy the notes on the board and try to catch up." Damn it! Was this broad psychic or something? She must have read his name off the register.

"Percy." He corrected. He hated his full name and really hoped she wouldn't make a habit of calling him that.

He made his way to an open bench and sat down. He searched through his bag relieved to find his books un damaged. After getting all of his equipment in order he looked at the bored and felt himself pail. He didn't know any of this, he had missed fifteen minutes not half the term, right?

He tried to stay focused, really he did, but ADHD is a bitch. He soon found himself distracted by the pictures of buildings in his book and he started doodling giant monsters destroying them. He heard the bell go. SHIT! He missed it! He missed the whole fucking lesson!

He nearly slammed his head against the desk in frustration. He couldn't believe his own stupidity, how could he let himself do that? He promised himself to take his studies seriously, and what does he do? He turns up late and he ignores the whole lessons!

"Perseus Jackson." He glanced up, Gods those eyes really beau- terrifying.

"Yeah"

"Why are you in my class?" he was taken off guard by her question. Looking closely she couldn't be more than seven years older than him, and no make up? How many women did that? but somewhere in his subconscious he was grateful that she let her natural beauty out.

"You turn up late," she continued "and you didn't do anything but do drawings in you books." she was wearing the greatest poker face he had ever seen, and she spoke with absolutely no emotion. It was like she didn't care at all.

"Sorry Miss, my friend borrowed my car without my knowing, so I had to run here."

"Why would you need your car? You live on campus." Holly shit who was this chick. Was she really psychic?

"Look I'm sorry. It won't happen again so please, just cut me some slack." she stared at him for a moment.

"Don't let it happen again." He fought back a sigh of relief as she walked away.

This was not going to be an easy few years.


	2. Athena 2

Percy practically had steam coming out of his ears as he stormed home. He hated this gods damn architecture course, he wasn't a planner he was a doer. Stupid scary eyed woman, thinks she's so smart just because... alright fine she was smart but who gives a crap, a building plan is nothing without someone to lay down the bricks.

Caught up in his curiosity he looked up the blond beau- menaces. She was Athena Olympus the number one architect in I the USA and maybe even in the modern world. And she took the job at the University so that she could look for people to possible sponsor to go into deeper architecture studies. No wonder it all seemed so advanced, these were all people that were considering serious careers in building up Lego bocks.

Damn it, this was the worst possible course for him! This was the most tedious subject taught by the most "thorough" person this side of the howl Fucking Universe. Every thing about him was physical, he was here on a swimming scholarship for Gods' sake! Not only that, he did karate, boxing, judo and even a little fencing. He was the living embodiment of all muscle no brain, it annoyed him but it was true. But was he going to quit? No, oh no! Percy Jackson was no quitter!

He barged into his shared dorm bedroom finding his roommate reading a comic on the top bunk.

"Hey Perc." Grover greeted taking a moment away from his comic. Percy practically growled as he grabbed the scruffy goat-t wearing boy by the ankles, yanking him off his bunk causing him to drop to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Ow, crap Percy, What the Hades was that for!"

"You took my car behind my back you ass!" Grover went a little red with remembering and shuffled on the ground with sudden nervousness.

"Sorry man. The alarm didn't go off and I was gonna be late meeting Juniper." Percy let out a sigh, he knew how stupid his best friend got when his 'friend-that-was-a-girl-but-not-his-girlfriend' was involved.

"Dude, I needed my car to get to my lesson."

"Were you late?"

"Yep, and my teacher is some Super-Generous with no room for slackers."

"Shit... sorry." Percy let out another sigh. He never could stay angry at him long.

"Don't sweat it... and sorry for dropping you from the bunk." Grover chuckled cracking a smile.

"Nah, it was kind of my fault. Buy you a pizza as an apology?" He said as he stuck his hand out, Percy laughed.

"Not necessary but alright then." He took his friends hand and pulled him up.

"Bad day?" Grover enquired. Percy let the memories creep back. He shuddered.

"Tell you on the way to the car... did you fill the tank up by any chance?"

"Nope."

"You Ass." They laughed as they headed down the stairs to the car.

* * *

Percy was not taking any chances today. He was late for Blondes lessons once before so to be extra cautious and came to school half an hour early. It was in the first period so there was no one else in the school at that point.

He imagined getting there before her. Then he could slowly turning in he chair to face her stoking an imaginary cat and say "So Miss Olympus, we meet again." in some generic villain accent. He imagined that she wouldn't even blink, her being the kill-joy that she was. But non the less it would be fun to annoy her.

He smiled to himself as the plan was concocted in his head. When he approached the room he started to realise there was something wrong. First there was a very thin layer of steam on the glass window in the door. Then there was the sound, at first Percy thought it was the wind sneaking through a gap in the window, but as he got closer he realized it wasn't.

Miss Olympus was in the room sitting on her desk. Percy's mouth slowly dropped, the terrifying grey eyed blond was sitting on her desk masturbating in a classroom. Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as the woman's left hand massaged her right breast, whilst her right hand went under her skirt. She was exposing a surprisingly small amount of flesh but that wasn't what caught his attention, what did that was the look on her face.

He almost couldn't recognize her. Her cheeks red, lips slightly open letting out moans that were slight but the most arousing thing he had ever heard. For a moment her eyes were hidden behind stray stands of hair. But then her movements started to speed up and she arched her back as she came. She looked like she was screaming with her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling blindly, but no sound escaped those perfect wet lips, and the eyes, oh Gods' those eyes. They were filled with nothing but pleasure and a thin welling of tears that escaped down her cheeks, and all the clouds that had blocked out all emotion before were gone.

He had never seen anything like her, erotic wasn't the right word for her, and neither was sexy. she was more than that she was simply just... beautiful.

He pulled back, his face red, body too warm for it to be healthy, and heart beating so fast he was actually afraid it would break through his ribs. No one had ever made him feel like that before not ever Annabeth. He had to desperately fight every fibber in his body ever all simultaneously telling him to go in there: "See all her naked flesh, hear her moan hornily again, feel he perfect body with your own two hands, taste those wet lips, make her come and cry from the pleasure that you make her feel. Look into her eyes as the clouds leave."

No, no he couldn't! She was his teacher for fucks sake! He and speed walked out, resisting the urge to run back to her. He needed to find somewhere to calm down, too afraid of what he might do if he staid too close to the room.

As he made his hasty escape he couldn't help but wonder; _What the Hades was getting her off like that?_


	3. Athena 3

**In response to Guest; I don't really need to use the demi god slang but, well... it looked like fun so I decided screw it.**

* * *

Percy was quite sure he was an expert of all different kinds of hell. The kind of hell when you swim about a thousand laps, but you still get told "only ten more laps", he could handle. The kind where all the jerks in a school decide that you are going to be their new punching bag, he could handle. the kind where you have to get up at five in the morning to go to school but there's no coffee, he could handle. But the kind where, if his teacher is in the same room as him, his face instantly becomes red, he looses the ability to talk with words and can't think of anything but how nice it would be to hear her moan passionately in his ear. That, lady and gentlemen is the hell that you never see coming!

Percy hated this! It wasn't like him. He didn't perv after women, he believed in dating a girl and getting to know her before... Oh, Damn It You Know What!

"Mr. Jackson." And there she was the bane of his innocence. She stood there looking at him passively. The weirdest part was that even after "the incident" she never acted differently, like she was wearing an impenetrable mask that hid all he thoughts and feelings. It really creped him out. "The lesson has finished you may go." He glanced around. No one was there. His cheeks went slightly pink embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"Sorry, I was a little lost in thought." He went to leave, but found himself frozen in shock at the words that came out the blonds mouth.

"How would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?" This was one of those moments where if you have a glass of water, you spit it out in shock. Percy was very grateful that he wasn't drinking anything. After all, his face was showing all the shock that was humanly possible already.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. With zero signs of any emotion except slight surprise at his reaction.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He asked a little too loudly.

"No," she replied so bluntly it hurt, " I simply wish to discuses with you, your project. And I thought is would suit you better to talk about it outside campus, so that you would feel more relaxed."

"Um, yeah... thanks." He replied dumbly.

"You know the Lotus Hotel?" He nodded, still baffled by his current situation. "Then meet me there at seven o'clock on Friday. Don't be late." there was a slightly threatening tone to her voice that made him shiver.

He nodded before leaving... Wait! Did he just agree to go on a date with who was quite likely, the most terrifying woman he had ever met?! What the Hades is going on!?

* * *

Athena waited until the green eyed Perseus Jackson left before letting out a sigh. Teaching was excruciatingly dull. She missed deigning buildings and watch them be built into existence. And schools were full of people like Perseus Jackson, slackers that don't even bother trying.

But she didn't plan on keeping him around. The only reason she hadn't already kicked him off the was because she was curious as to why he picked the subject in the first place. But all would be revealed on their date.

"Date", now that was a joke. Sure the boy was cute, but that was all he was cute. The was nothing interesting about him, no plans no ambitions, and not her type.

But oh well once she had settled her curiosity, she would kick him out. She glanced at her watch, five o'clock, no one was ever in school at this hour. She smiled to herself as she perched on her desk, time for a little fun.

* * *

"She fancies you."

"No, she doesn't." Grover and Percy had been debating this for almost half an hour.

"If she didn't fancie you why would she ask you out?"

"Because it isn't a date."

"If it isn't a date then why are you looking for your Armani jacket?" Grover pointed out, a smug grim creeping onto his face.

"It's the fuckin' Lotus Hotel! You can't just walk in there in tattered jeans and a hoodie." Percy was starting to get frustrated, he was always loosing things.

"Alright, Alright. But why go to dinner? Why not just talk about it then and there?"

"I don't know, to make me relax or something?" He decided to give up on searching for the Jacket.

"Fine, but let a friend give you a little advice."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't trust her, she's smart and what she's doing is really out of character." Percy locked eyes with his best friend for a moment. Grover was the shy-quite type, and rarely spoke up (the two had probably become so close because opposites attract). Percy sighed, if his friend was willing to get so worked up over this dinner thing, he should probably pay him some mind.

"Alright, I'll watch what I do around her." Grover gave an appreciative nod.

"So, do you think your going to sleep with her?"


	4. Athena 4

Percy arrived at a safe time at the Lotus Hotel at a safe time of ten-to-seven, he had learnt the hard way that it was better to be early than late on a first date (not that this was a date or anything). He had finally been able to find that damned Armani jacket, and he had to admit he looked good in it. Under his jacket was a dark blue buttoned up t-shirt, and with his usually messy black hair combed back and matching black shoes and trousers, he looked at leased five years older and like some kind of movie star strolling off a set.

He was quite surprised to find his mysterious architect teacher showing up ten minutes late. Percy, nor any other being with half decent eye site could argue that she was stunning. She was wearing a black dress that matched her style perfectly, with matching modest high heals. He also noted a slight amount of makeup that she had never worn to any of her lessons. He would never admit it aloud but he was in aw of her beauty. Di immortals, she looked like a bloody fairy tale beauty.

"Your early." She stated with a milled tone of surprise.

"No I was ten minutes early, and you ten minutes late." He pointed out with a slight tone of annoyance. It may have just been his imagination but he could swear that for a spit second her cheeks reddened.

"Well never mind, we're both now anyway." She stated moving on, not particularly waiting for him to catch up.

* * *

As soon as the pair walked in eyes seemed to start being drawn to them. Normally at this point women would glare at their dates for starring at a beauty like Athena Olympus, but right now they the selfs wear too busy drooling over the broad shouldered Perseus Jackson.

They were shortly taken to their table, where Percy tried very hard to avoid the fact that the flowers and candle light made this look like a romantic dinner. A very keen looking waiter took their orders as he took in the amazing sight that was Athena. Percy didn't know why but he found an urge to glare at the punk.

When the waiter left, also all feelings that resembled a date seemed to fade away as she sharply interrogated him. She asked him things about revision and what his opinions on certain designers were. His answers were far from intelligent seeing as most of them started with the word "um".

Percy was grateful when the food arrived, because it seemed like Athena was granting him a short time period whilst they ate to regain some shreds of dignity. As they ate Percy's ADHD kicked in and a question of his own came out.

"Why are you working in a school?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you clearly show that you have plenty of your own ideas, and you hardly seem interested in teaching. So not to be rude or anything but why put yourself through something you don't enjoy?" She didn't appear offended, more taken back that he had noticed so much.

"I could say the same about you being in my Architecture class." She answered with a clod evenness. He didn't appear particularly offended.

"You tell me how you ended up teaching, and I will tell you how I ended up learning." He offered to meat her half way. She gave a nod of agreement.

"I'm teaching because I have a debt to pay to the head master. He funded my first building construction, so I am simply paying him back by teaching for a year." Percy gave a slight nod as if to say 'fair enough.' He let out a sigh.

"I originally signed up because I wanted to share a subject with my girlfriend. But, go figure she goes and dumps me before going to a school in Greece."

"So (if you don't mind my asking), why not just drop architecture." He shuck his head.

"I've never given up on anything in my life. And I'm not going to change that simply because things didn't go my way." The woman across from him was surprised to be feeling respect for the green eyed boy. He wasn't just some slacker and she couldn't help but feel that he could achieve so much more. With new found chattiness she blurted out a question of her own.

"So tell me Perseus. What caused you to want to go to one of the biggest universities in the world." To her surprise he just laughed.

"Fist of all it's Percy not Perseus. Secondly I got in because I have a super scholarship."

"A super scholarship?"

"It basically means I win prizes in almost every sport I take part in. Though swimming is my preference."

"Well aren't you just a cute little Olympic medalist." She gave him a teasing smile.

"You think I'm cute?" He questioned, giving her an equally teasing grin. Her grey eyes instantly went to the shape of dishes, and her cheeks went as red as her lips. Her reaction was historical and he couldn't help but laugh.

The night continued and they eventually forgot what they were originally there for. The food was exquisite, the wine was fabulous, and the company was (well words can't even describe). And they both would agree that their (ok fine) _date _was nothing short of magical.

* * *

Percy woke up feeling feeling a little confused and sickly (usual signs of a mild hang over). But this, was more than that the confusion came from more than the hangover. It came from the bed that wasn't his, the room that wasn't his, and his distinct lack of clothing.

But the confusion was replaced by absolute terror as he noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down to see the perfect naked figure of his teacher, resting soundly on top of his body.

_oh, shit!_

* * *

**if your upset because you feel cheated out of a dirty scene, don't worry I'll make a Point to fill in the spaces in the next chapter. I know it's a bit of a dramatic turn but never fear "for I have a cunning plan" (a cooky to whoever can name that quote). And until next time I write, remember to tell me just how awesome I am. *wink wink. Nudg nudg. Strike a sexy pose.***


End file.
